battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Punt Sweets Collaboration Event
Princess Punt Sweets, or Princess Punt 2 (ケリ姫スイーツ Kerihime suītsu, Lit. '''Princess Punt Sweets) is an action and RPG game published by Gungho Online Entertainment, had made many collaboration events with Battle Cats. The game about a princess who went on a journey to search for handsome. Latest collab period: May 10th, 2017 to May 24th, 2017. Event *'''Collaboration Gacha During this event, an exclusive Gacha pool is available, which contains many characters from Princess Punt. :*To get Princess Punt characters, go to the Rare Cat Capsule, and switch to this Gacha. :*Each category has a specific chance to drop, other Cats won't be discharged from this Gacha. :*There is no First Gacha Discount for this Gacha. :*If this Gacha does not appear, the player needs to update Battle Cats to the latest version (6.0). :*'''KHM48' and Crazed Kerihime can be upgraded to True Form in update 6.1 of the game, scheduled to appear during the 2017 collab period.'' :*True Form can be unlocked even after the collaboration. *'Collaboration Stages' Princess Punt stages is up during the event, with exclusive enemies and drops. Collab stages are listed in the "Start!!" button, from the Stories of Legend menu. Playing 「ケリ姫ステージ」 to unlock a Special Cat Cat Princess, and 「魅惑のプリンセス」 to get the Super Rare Sleeping Beauty. Each Cat has certain drop rate in each stage, but more difficult stage cleared, the higher chance to unlock them. Using Treasure Radars to get them in one-shot. Clearing each chapter will reward the player 30 Cat Food. Two new Awakened Stages were added. One for Kerihime, and one for Sleeping Beauty. Each stage contains 2 levels, similar to Buyable Special Cats. :*To upgrade them to True Form, the characters needs to be at level 20. :*Their True Forms still be unlocked if the player beat the stages then get the Cats after. *'Benefits from playing Princess Punt' By tapping the button on the bottom of the collab's poster, with is accessible in the Event Information "i" button. The player will receive the Special Cat Kerihime and a Rare Ticket. If the player already unlocked Kerihime, 1 Rare Ticket can still be received. :*The player need to update the game to its latest version. List of Levels Three-star difficulty was added since the 4th event. Awakened Stages were added since the 5th event. Kerihime Awakens 開眼のケリ姫襲来！ Sleeping Beauty Awakens 開眼の眠れるケリの美女襲来！ Enchanted Princess 魅惑のプリンセス (Miwaku no purinsesu) Princess Punt Stage (current) ケリ姫ステージ (Kerihime sutēji) Princess Punt Stage (old) Appears Japanese Version *July 1th, 2019 to July 15th, 2019 *May 10th, 2017 to May 24th, 2017 *February 19th, 2016 to March 4th, 2016 *January 30th, 2015 to February 13th, 2015 *April 9th, 2014 to April 21st, 2014 *April 26th, 2013 to May 12th, 2013 Gallery Princess Punt 2017.png|Event Poster 2017 princess punt JP poster 4th.jpg|Event Poster 2016 bnr_kerihime.png Princess Punt collab.jpg kerihime_img01.png kerihime_img02.png kerihime_img03.png kerihime_img04.png kerihime_img05.png kerihime_img06.png Princess Ship.jpg Crazed Kerihime.jpg|Crazed Kerihime KHM48.jpg|KHM48 Princess Punt SR drops.jpg|Burning Phoenix • Enforcer Princess Punt RR drops.jpg|Chibigau • Swordsman • Cow Princess Category:Event